Making Each Day Count
by Lonzy
Summary: complete Landon and Jamie are both engaged to different people but fate leads them to meet on the Titanic in 1912. Jamie falls for Landon the moment she sees him, however Landon needs to take a closer look. I am a diehard JL fan.
1. Default Chapter

Making Everyday Count  
  
PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Landon and Jamie are both engaged to different people but fate leads them to meet on the Titanic in 1912. Jamie falls for Landon the moment she sees him, however Landon needs to take a closer look. I am a diehard J/L fan.  
  
Note; Landon's thoughts Jamie's thought  
  
Chapter one The ship of dreams sets sail  
  
My eyes swept over the beauty that stood before me. Never in my life had I seen anything so captivating, just looking at her gave me Goosebumps. She was the most perfect creature I had laid my eyes upon, well up until that moment at least. The hymn of the sea carried over the sea up to me. I was intoxicated breathing, drinking it all in. The Titanic stood for all the things humanity stood for liberty, truth, love and above all else power. "Landon. Landon Rollins Carter are you listening to me", I snapped out of my daze and turned to my fiancée Belinda. My father had pressured me into asking her to become my wife, but I didn't mind at the time. She was a beautiful woman with a good heart; it wouldn't be till later that I would discover that something was missing from our relationship.passion but more importantly Love.  
  
"Yes darling?" I asked her.  
  
"I said. did you know that Mr. Robison told me that this ship is absolutely unsinkable?" I laughed at her whilst giving her one of my more adorable grins.  
  
"Yes, of course. Even I can tell that from just looking at her. See the way she exudes power, not even God, himself could sink this ship. Shall we," I extended my arm to her, which she gratefully took. As we made our way pleasantly to titanic we bumped into a couple.  
  
Why was Eddie making such a big deal of the Titanic? It was not as beautiful as the stars at night or any of the other god made wonders of the world that I had heard of or had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. It was a man made object; only built to inflate the male ego. Normally I could look at anything and see God's wonder and beauty, but the way everyone challenged god to sink the ship gave me a bad omen about this trip. My fiancé (Eddie) wanted me to go to New York with him in hopes he would be able to sell his play. It was about the rise and fall of the gangster Tom Thornton, with songs which I had written for it. That's how we met. He supplied the story, and I supplied the songs, everyone said we worked well as a team; therefore I wasn't surprised when he asked me to marry him. I knew I did not love him but I knew he would make me a fine match and try support me the best he could. As we made our way onto the Titanic (my prison) we bumped into a couple.  
  
"Hey pal you and your dame better watch where you're going," we had bumped into a middle class couple. The boy was short, with mousy brown hair and freckles. I could tell he wasn't a lady killer such as I was however he still had a girl. The girl had a lighter shade of mousy brown hair and emerald green eyes which was the only stunning thing about her. Belinda and I quickly brushed past them, and onto the ship.  
  
"Hey pal you and your dame better watch where you're going". I didn't catch the face of the guy who said it because he walked quickly past us with his prized jewel on his left hand, but he sounded so arrogant, so conceited that I knew I wouldn't like him if I ever met him again. How was I to know that I would be proved very wrong? Eddie put his hand on my back supporting me as we made our way aboard the ship.  
  
"Have you been through the inspection?"  
  
"Of course we have, anyway we' are both Americans", replied Eddie  
  
"Very good sir, carry on."  
  
Eddie led me to our room. It was small and had two bunk beds. I lay my bags down and took the bottom bunk, whilst Eddie took the top bunk. I looked over at our two room mates. Two big Italian looking men. I did not like the idea of sharing a room with them at all. I decided to take a nap whilst Titanic left the harbour, the thought of leaving my home made me sick.  
  
I made my way to Belinda's and my sweet. We both had separate rooms, but shared the living area quite happily.  
  
I chuckled as I entered because I could hear Belinda complaining in her sweet pouty voice to her best friend Tracy, "Why does he insist on carrying these ugly things with us everywhere we go?" She was of course referring to my paintings from Monet and Picasso. I don't know why but I just felt drawn to them. My favourite painting was one my mother had painted before she died. It was of a girl with lightly curled auburn hair, and piercing green eyes, wearing a mint green dress that flowed behind her. She had her eyes closed as she prayed. She was an angel.  
  
"They are not ugly", I stated  
  
"Well I suppose it's a matter of opinion", she lifted her nose up at me.  
  
"Just because our tastes differ does not mean that one is better than the other," we laughed together. I walked over to the window and saw that the ship of dreams had set sail.  
  
I know a brief encounter between L/J, but hey sue me, on second thoughts please don't! 


	2. I'll always remember

Chapter two I'll always remember.  
  
Eddie kindly escorted me as we took a walk around the ship. We talked, he even tried to make a few jokes just to make me laugh and I did the best I could to please him, but I think he could tell that my laughter was fake. Could I really spend the rest of my life with him? I mean I really, really liked him but I knew deep down that I could never love him. I sighed.  
  
"Are you okay Jamie?"  
  
"Yes just a bit tired do you mind if we sit for a while?"  
  
"Of course I don't".  
  
We sat down and I watched as a servant from the upper class walked two dogs. One a grey Vine- Marana, the other a Jack Russell both allowed to do their business on our section of the ship, I suppose it let us all know where we stood in the rank of all things. I absently listen to a conversation between an Irish man and a man named Jack Dawson. I found out that the titanic was made in Ireland and that ten thousand Irishmen built this ship. I let my eyes wander over the deck, little children laughing, couples kissing etc. Then I raised my eyes to the upper class deck and I caught my breath.  
  
I needed some air, I felt sick to my stomach. I don't know I just couldn't stand listening to them anymore. Belinda and Tracy were scorning a young lower class girl from their seats. She had come from her own deck to talk to the Captain who begrudgingly allowed himself to see her. I excused myself and went for a walk. I leaned over the rail contemplating my life. Outside I was everything a well brought up man should be, inside I was screaming to be set free from the iron clad chains of society. Before I knew what was happening a tear ran down form my eye, followed by another and another until I was crying.  
  
There was the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life, he was breathtaking. Now normally you can't say this about men but this one was. Tears where streaming from his eyes. I'll always remember. it was late afternoon. It lasted forever but ended so soon. You where all by yourself, looking out at a darker sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all you feelings so deep inside, (Deep inside). It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry. And I wanted to hold you; I wanted to make it go away. And I wanted to know you; I wanted to be your everything.  
  
Short but sweet. He he! 


	3. Predictable

Chapter three Predictable  
  
(Back in her cabin) He's probably everything you despise Jamie, get a hold on yourself. You saw him once. you can't go thinking your in love, he doesn't even realise you exist. But then why does my heart tell me to find him and comfort him. This is so stupid!  
  
"I need some air", I yelled at Eddie, not that he heard me. He surprisingly became friends with Palo and Serge the two Italians in our room. He hasn't stopped telling them all about his plays.  
  
I walked to the back end of the boat, and inhaled a deep breath. The wisps of salt from the sea carried up to me. I smiled thinking about the nameless man. He's not right for you, Jamie. I know. I know. But he just seemed so lost. "Hey. what're you doing here?" "I should ask you the same question." I was shocked it was him, the guy I was just thinking about.' "Do you normally walk by yourself at night?" 'That's not very safe you know?' I had been strolling on the lower deck, trying to convince myself that the only reason I had cried earlier was because I had something in my eye, when I saw this girl at the back end of the ship, looking up at the stars smiling as if they both knew a secret that I didn't. For some reason I didn't like that feeling. "Maybe." She turned to walk away. "Hey," for some reason I really, really wanted to stop her from leaving, I had this feeling about her, "Where ya going?"  
"Come and see." We walked to the rail at the very end of the boat and looked at the ocean and the stars. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" "Yeah, I guess so," she gave me this disapproving look, "Ahhhh. Nature's miracles. I get it." "Get what?" "That you're into all this stuff." 'Why do you mean. just because you're not into it?' You don't even know me. "This. stuff. I have my beliefs. I have my faith. But don't you?" "No. There's too much bad shit in this world." "Without suffering there'd be no compassion." "Yeah, well tell that to those that suffer." I shook my head. "I'm Landon Carter", he extended his hand to me. "Jamie Sullivan," I reached out and took his hand, Goosebumps ran up my arm. "Isn't 'Jamie' a guy name, what where your parents hoping for a boy or something", he laughed but I felt as if he was belittling me again because of my class. I shook my head once more at him, "please don't pretend that you know me, okay?" "But I do, I do why you're Jamie Sullivan, middle class citizen, which isn't a reject class to be in but it is definitely in self exile territory. Your probably looking at me thinking poor little rich boy, what does he know about pain? Oh and yeah, you like to find God's beauty in everything you see. How's that?" Did I just say that aloud, maybe that will explain the funny look she's giving me. "Predictable, nothing I haven't heard before". A little fazed I turned to her, "You don't care what people think about you?" She smiled sweetly, "No. goodnight Mr Carter the evening is over". With that she turned away from me and walked back to what I can only guess. her room. 


	4. In your dreams

Chapter four In your dreams "You don't care what people think about you?" "No."  
  
Jamie had been on my mind, from the last thing I thought of last night to the first thing I thought of when I got up this morning. Her words rang in my head like a bell. It reminded me of John Donne's saying "No man is an island.send not to know for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee". For some reason I had to meet with her again. I had no clue why. She wasn't anything extraordinary. She only had auburn hair, which looked so soft that it would feel like silk to touch. sidetracking. Where would she be?  
  
Could I have thought I was in love with such a man? He was so conceited, yet my mind kept thinking about the first day I saw him, lost and very lonely. Maybe he puts up a front with people to prevent himself from getting hurt. Eddie and I where out on the middle class veranda, when a young boy approached me.  
  
"Miss Sullivan?"  
  
I turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
"Mr Carter requests an audience with you on the upper deck's veranda." Eddie gave me this funny look, which I managed to shrug of, whilst also hiding my disbelief and happiness.  
  
"Tell Mr Carter, I'll come see him straight away".  
  
As I got up to leave, Eddie put his hand gently on my arm "Jamie?"  
  
"I won't be long my dear. I promise. It would be very rude of me to turn down his invitation." He gave me this worried look. "I will be okay; I am not made of glass", I softly said to him.  
  
He released his grip on my arm and nodded his head. As I turned to leave he kissed me on my check and whispered, "I trust you."  
  
What if she declined my invitation? What if Smith (the boy) could not find her? I felt nervous, but it soon passed as I saw her walking to me. She smiled and I caught my breath. what the hell? She wore a long red skirt and a white blouse, with her soft hair flowing down loosely.  
  
"Hello Mr Carter, I believe you wanted to see me?" She was trying to be serious, so I smiled and played along.  
  
"I wondered if I may have the pleasure of your company." I outstretched my arm to her, and she gently gripped it. We talked mostly about the weather and her past.  
  
"Well, Mr Carter we have walked all over this deck and we have talked about me and the weather but I reckon that's not the reason you asked me here." I was startled, I had really enjoyed her company, I forgot that I must have a reason for calling her up to my deck.  
  
"Landon there you are!" they must have been his friends. They strode up to him but stopped when they saw me. This dainty woman noticed my hand on his arm and frowned. Landon tensed up and let my hand drop.  
  
I turned to him and said "so I'll see you later?" Hoping to get away from his friend's stares I honestly don't know where it came from. "In your dreams." No, you jerk! Why did you say that? I just prayed Jamie would understand. I couldn't let my friends know about us. I had a reputation and Jamie Sullivan just didn't fit anywhere into it. She nodded at me like she got the point and then walked off back down to her deck with this look on her face, while all my friends just stood there laughing at her. 'Why did you say it Landon? Why did you say it?' "In your dreams." Those words were like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body, all I could think about was the pain slicing through my heart. I nodded at him to let him know I understood his meaning. 'It's okay if I spend time with you, but we definitely can't let your upper class friends know, right Landon? Fine. If that's the way you want it.' Stick you, and stick your reputation. Normally I wouldn't use that sort of language I was just so. so foolish for thinking we could ever be friends. You have your class and I have mine, they where never meant to mix. I went to the little ladies room and cried. I can't remember the last time I cried, but I was just so wounded. I thought I saw something in you Landon, that afternoon, something special. but I was very wrong. 


	5. you're not in a good modd

Chapter Five You're not in a good mood. I walked back to the place where we first met, and looked at the sunset. I couldn't go back to Eddie not just yet, my eyes where all splotchy, and I also felt downhearted. Furthermore I did not feel up to his questions about the afternoon. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and knew who it was. I prayed that she would understand. She had to, I wanted her to. why? Because you like her. no I don't I just feel like a jerk. As I approached the place we first met I saw her. She had her head down and I knew I would have to do some work to get around this. You were a jerk and you owe her an apology.' I put my arm on her shoulder and waited for her to answer. All she did was turn to look at me. I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. 'Jamie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, I know class doesn't matter...' I was trying to get the words out, but I just couldn't. She turned away from me and shrugged my hand off her shoulder. "Come on Jamie. Please," I begged, but when she turned around for the second time, I wasn't too sure if I had done the right thing by asking her to. She had this look on her face.she was furious. "Oh," I took a few steps back "You're not in a good mood." "You don't miss a thing." 'All right Landon you can do this... just apologize. Just admit you were a complete idiot this afternoon.' "Listen Jamie, I was hoping we could take a walk together." "Mmmm. Okay but just not so anybody knows, right?" 'Hey, maybe she did get it after all?' "Well," I stupidly went along with this theory. "I just figured we could spend the time alone." "Like we could be secret friends?" "Exactly." 'What did you know, she understood. "Exactly, Exactly It's like you're reading my mind." "Good. Umm.Maybe you could read mine?" I watched as her face morphed from one of understanding to one of apparent pain and anger. It looked like I'd have to explain myself after all.  
'You hurt me Landon. You embarrassed me, humiliated me. I'm sorry.but you can't just play with me, I'm not a doll. I have feelings! "Jamie. Jamie.I can't just be your friend." 'No.of course you can't, it would be immoral.' I couldn't look at him anymore it hurt so much so I turned away from him. I was angry and put off and hurt, so hurt. My disappointment in him was overpowering. "Landon look. I thought I saw something in you. Something good. I was very wrong." With that I walked pasts him never looking back. 'Ouch, that stung.' When she turned from me that final time I knew it was for good. My mind screamed out "Dammit!" as I watched her retreating form walk away, never faltering. I made my way back to my bedroom knowing that I just screwed up something really good. 


	6. You are cordially invited to dine with M...

Chapter Six You are cordially invited to dine with Mr Carter and company I felt bad, worse than bad, there had to be some way for me to regain her trust. That was it. stand up to my friends. I brilliant idea popped into my head. I have one word for you Jamie 'Dinner'. Eddie had been so sweet. He never asked me what happened yesterday. When I tried to tell him, he just whispered in my ear "I trust you Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan". I smiled and took his hand. I closed my eyes and leaned against Eddie, his arms supported me. When I opened my eyes he (Landon) had the nerve to be standing in front of me with an unreadable look in his eyes. 'Okay', who the hell was this guy? Why was his arms wrapped around Jamie? I didn't like him and I couldn't stand the fact that she looked so peaceful in his arms. She looked up at me, and was surprised to say the very least. "You", she said softly. "Me", I held out the card I had, had made up for her. He held out a card towards me and I asked, "What is it?" "I got you something." He held out the card again and this time I took it and said, "Thank you." e. As I read the card, my pulse was pounding in anticipation, Eddie leaning over my shoulder; You are cordially invited to dine with Mr Carter and company, in the first class dinning cabin. 'He actually wants me to dine with his friends. Oh Landon.I guess you're forgiven, you're not ashamed to be my friend.' "Well.I'll see ya later." I knew he was anticipating my answer, it was his way of asking if things were all right between us. I nodded my head and said, " 'kay." Then Eddie nudged me and I remembered. "Wait I can't go unless my fiancé is allowed to join us?" I called after him; my heart had a sinking sensation. "Of course, he is invited to." He turned to leave again when Eddie called after him, "We have nothing to wear, therefore I don not think it is best if we join you". I was shocked. Eddie was giving Landon a challenging look, like they were about to fight, that sinking feeling was returning to me. "I insist that you both attend," 'because that's the only way Jamie can come, and I can prove to her I am truly sorry', "As for your clothes, Maxwell here (pointing to a young man) will show you both to changing rooms, where you will find a selection of outfits to choose from". I smiled and turned around to leave once more when Jamie's soft voice said "Thank you Mr Carter". All I could do is walk away, with a sinking feeling in my stomach. She was engaged.no, she can't be. she never told me that.she just can't, but then again so was I. 


	7. Only Hope

Chapter seven Only Hope The titanic love theme (on piano) is being played in the hall. Belinda is with Cale (Rosa's fiancée in the movie Titanic). Eddie is talking with Sally an actress. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the piano playing its sweet melody. I was nervous. What if she still didn't forgive me? It not as if I have actually said the words "I'm sorry Jamie". I mean she still may hate me. He stood there, looking very handsome in this tuxedo, I wanted to hug him right there on the spot. no Jamie you are happily engaged. I thought tonight, this will be the last time I will see him, I promise Eddie. I put my hand on the banister and began my decent. I turned to her as she descended down the stairs. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She was amazing. Her auburn hair that always looked like silk to touch cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in flowing waves. Her mint green dress flowed behind her, as her hand lightly drifted down the banister. She floated down to me and smiled. she looked like my mother's painting of the angel. "You're beautiful" 'I mean it Jamie. From the deepest depths of my heart.'  
  
I was lost. I didn't know what to say. He reached for my hand and gently brought it up to his lips. They brushed my hand causing the tiniest contact, but it was enough for me to sharply intake my breath. 'You're in love with him Jamie. No. I can't be.' "Shall we?" he extended his arm which I happily took. We walked in silence to our table, content with each others company. Eddie's mouth dropped open, and all of Landon's friends who had mocked me just stared. Landon helped me into my seat, and then he took a seat next to me. A girl with light blond hair sat next to Landon, he turned his gaze from me, and kissed her on the cheek. Who was she? I didn't like her, I knew that much. "Jamie, Eddie this is my fiancée Belinda", Landon said quietly. "Pleased to meet you" Eddie and I both said, and she gave a nod whilst turning to Landon giving him a quizzing look. I felt heartbroken. I looked down and noticed that there where so many knives and forks, I was at a loss. "Just start on the outside and work you way in 'kay?" whispered Landon. (A few hours later, during dessert) The evening had gone well. No one realised that Jamie was the same girl on the veranda. They assumed Eddie and Jamie were new money, and part of the gang. The both seemed to enjoy it, however Eddie felt it nesassary to excuse himself after the main course, but Jamie stayed. "Next..." I whispered to her ".will be Brandi in the smoking room where all the men will retreat in a cloud of smoke and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe". She giggled but had this far off look in her eyes. "Oh Landon must you go?" she whispered I needed to talk to her, explain about Belinda, but most importantly about how I had fallen so fast for her. I kept getting flash backs of the time we spent together. "May I escort you on a walk?" I asked her. "Yes Landon, yes" They dismissed themselves from the table and walked to the front of the ship where they stood together, hand in hand watching the sunset. "How can you see places like this, have moments like this. and not believe?" "You're lucky to be so sure." "It's like the wind, I can't see it. but I feel it." "What do you feel?" "I feel wonder and beauty. Joy. Love. I mean. It's the centre of everything." As I looked at her I wondered if her skin felt as soft and smooth as it looked. Did she know that I was in love with her? Could she tell? I needed to tell her. I needed to embrace her. "I might kiss you." "I might be bad at it." "That's not possible." I stepped closer towards her and lifted my hand to cup her cheek. It was softer than I had ever imagined. Our heads moved in one slow motion, our lips joined. 'So silky...Jamie...' Her lips were so delicate, full. 'Those lips... I've never tasted anything so sweet and believe me I had tasted a lot.' The flavour of honey and something else lingered on them. 'Jamie.I love you. I love you.' I knew the second I pulled away from her that I had to tell her the truth. "Jamie." I felt a smile creep up on my lips as I told her, "I love you". Pause."Now would be the time to say something." His breath felt warm against my lips. This was something new to me. It was my first kiss, soft and sweet, just like him. I didn't know what to do when it was over. I had to divert my eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to face him. "Jamie," he spoke my name so softly I couldn't help but turn towards him. "I love you." 'Oh Landon, there's so much you don't know and were engaged to different people. . I'm so sorry for this. I never meant for you to fall in love me. Oh God forgive me please I really wanted him to?'  
  
"Now would be the time to say something." "I love you Landon", tears ran down from my eyes. I understood perfectly why she cried. So many obstacles lay in our path if we were to remain together. Her class, my father, my friends and our fiancées. Would this love I felt for her be strong enough to carry us through everything? At that very moment I was certain that it would be strong enough. I loved her enough. Together there was nothing we couldn't do or overcome. Our fingers clasped and we watched the sun set. As I was humming my favourite song, Landon looked over at me and softly whispered "You look so familiar like this dame a new once, only it wasn't real; she was in a painting my mother painted for me before she died". "Tell me about your mother" "Well I don't really. remember her. Will you do something for me?" "Anything" "Will you sing for me?" "There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope" "Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it seems like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you hide from me over again" "So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now, you're my only hope"  
  
"I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your everything  
  
Singing with all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back"  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope."  
  
"Mmmmm.   
  
Hmmmmmn  
  
Hmmmm  
  
Hmmmm hmmnnnn  
  
Oooooh oooh oooh  
  
Oooooh oooh oooh  
  
Oooooooooooooooh." As I hummed the end of melody to him he kissed me on the lips again.  
  
Should I continue? 


	8. The iceberge

Chapter eight PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! Dedicated to Kesey 'The Iceberg' That was the last time the Titanic saw the light of day. As she hummed the end of melody to me I kissed her on the lips again.  
  
Our fingers clasped and our foreheads pressed against each other's. I couldn't help but notice that she was shaking. "Baby. baby what's wrong?" "I'm scared," she whispered "Of what?" She just looked at me with tears spilling over her eyelids onto her cheeks, "I'm afraid. of not being with you." I realised she knew about the obstacles we would have to over come together. My father for one, but I don't really care if he disowns me as long as I have Jamie, and of course we both are engaged to different people. "Oh baby, that'll never happen," I told her, pulling her close to me. "I'm here." I stood there in wrapped in his arms a while staring up at the stars, they were shining so bright I could of almost kissed them. His arms were so strong I knew they would protect from the world. from the look on Eddies face when I tell him I am not going to get off this ship with him. As Landon was getting caught up in the scent of orange blossoms from Jamie's hair, the ship made a sudden movement to the left, leading Landon to loose his balance, bringing Jamie down with him. He looked around trying to get his bearings, as the ship gave an almighty shuddered. Ice spilled on to the deck and Landon put a protective hand around Jamie's head as she grasped him for support. "Landon. What's going on?" Landon's heart flipped in his chest at the sound of Jamie's frightened voice; she ran her fingertips tenderly along the cut on his forehead which he had received from a flying piece of ice. "Baby. Don't worry I'll protect you, I swear on my life". She snuggled closer into his chest, giving a deep sigh as her respond. "I love you Jamie!" Then he gently kissed her forehead and led her to his living area.  
  
Okay I know. keep writing, but I love receiving everyone's emails of encouragement. I'll try writing the next chapter tomorrow! By the way Shane West is such as hottie, and I would definitely not mind owning him. Fail that I would settle for Orlando Bloom 


	9. Confrontations

Chapter nine Confrontations PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!!  
  
Landon opened the door and escorted Jamie into his living room. "Wait here a second, okay?" "'kay" He kissed her gently on the forehead, and led her to a seat. She smiled at him and was rewarded with his most adorable smile back as he left the room. She couldn't help but giggle inwardly. She looked around the room and saw the most incredible pictures on his walls that she had ever seen. She looked at his from Monet and Picasso, she didn't know why but she just felt drawn to them. Her favourite painting was of a girl with lightly curled auburn hair, and piercing green eyes, wearing a mint green dress that flowed behind her. She had her eyes closed as she prayed. She traced her finger's lightly over the angel.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" He walked towards he, kissing her gently on the back of her shoulder. "She's incredible", Jamie whispered "Has anyone ever told you you're incredible?" He whispered turning her around to face him, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "Not for a couple of hours", she pressed her forehead against him, feeling his breath on her lips. "Has anyone told you that I'm going to kiss you?" He lifted her chin up with his finger and traced her lips before leaning in and softly kissing her lips. "What's going on!!!!!!!!!!" Landon broke from the kiss and faced his fiancée. Belinda looked fuming; smoke could be seen coming out of her ears. It was obvious she was not happy. "What are you doing with MY fiancé?" Jamie looked frightened. I know Belinda was my fiancée but Jamie had my heart so I took a deep breath and turned to Belinda. "I am not getting off the ship with you Belinda!" Her face looked of pure horror. I like Belinda but I loved Jamie. "I do not love you. I'm sorry", I watched helplessly as her face hardened. "What's love got to do with it. I do not love you, but I agreed to marry you! A woman's choice is never easy." "And neither is a mans. But I love Jamie" he put a hand around Jamie's waist, "and I will marry her with or without my father's permission". Silence filled the room. "Excuse me, but you all better put on your life jackets and make your way to the lifeboats", all eyes turned in the room to the young man. "I'm afraid sir we will be boarding the women first. the titanic is sinking!" Okay, that's all for now. I will write again later. Have some school work to do. I know unfair I mean ten hours of physics- yuck!!!!!!!! 


	10. Lifeboates

Chapter ten Dedicated to Kasey PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', any music from both films are not mine. Though I would definitely not mind owning Shane (well a girl can dream can't she) Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! Lifeboats I stared at the young man in shock. "Excuse me, but you all better put on your life jackets and make your way to the lifeboats", all eyes turned in the room to the young man. "I'm afraid sir we will be boarding the women first. the titanic is sinking!" The unsinkable Titanic was sinking. Fear filled my entire being, and I must off showed it for Landon's hand tightened around my waste. "Don't worry baby, I won't let nothing hurt you. here put my life jacket on", he whispered into my ear, tears filled my eyes. "But Landon if I take yours. what will you use?" I started to panic. "Don't worry about me, I'm a great swimmer, I'll be okay!" he grabbed me by my hand, and lead Belinda and I up to the top deck. "Great swimmer." that line kept ringing in my head, which means he won't get on a lifeboat., he would have to jump. I stopped dead in my tracks. Landon turned to me; panic apparent reflecting in his eyes. "If you jump, I jump", he looked at me and shook his head. "What? No! Baby, you can't! Follow Belinda and get into that lifeboat, please!" I put my forehead against his, memorising all the curves of his face, "I'm scared of not being with you". His eyes lit up with understanding, when he realised my worst fear. He lifted his hand to my cheek, "Oh baby that's never going to happen". I threw myself into his arms. "If you love me Jamie, if you truly love me Jamie, please get on the life boat", I hesitated. I loved him no doubt but I did not want to leave him. He noticed my hesitation and gave me his adorable puppy dog eyes "For me. please?" tears ran down my eyes as I found myself nodding in agreement. "We will meet again, Jamie I promise you", he helped me into the lifeboat and I threw myself into his arms for one final embrace, and kissed his lips on final time, letting mine linger on his. We knew we where getting funny looks from all the people who knew Landon was engaged to Belinda, but we didn't care. As the boat was being lowered I mouthed to him "I love you", he smiled at me and mouthed "I love you back". I had to keep my faith, the faith that I had so strongly believed in for my entire life. God will give him back to me someday, whether it is in this world or the next. Okay, now the rest of the story will be about Landon's struggle for survival aboard the 'Titanic'. No Jamie does not do a Rose and jump of the life boat. I always thought Jack would of lived if she hadn't of done that because he would have gotten on the door and lived. Lonz* PS there will be more Eddie in the following chapters. 


	11. Going Under

Chapter Eleven Going under PG13 ( for language) Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', any music from both films are not mine. Though I would definitely not mind owning Shane (well a girl can dream can't she) Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! "We will meet again, Jamie I promise you", I helped her into the lifeboat and she threw herself into my arms for one final embrace, and kissed my lips, letting hers linger on mine. I memorised the feeling of her lips on mine, the hint of strawberry blossom was heavenly. I knew we where getting funny looks from all the people who knew I was engaged to Belinda, but I didn't care, this would probably be the lat time I saw her. As the boat was being lowered she mouthed to me "I love you", I smiled at her and mouthed "I love you back". I sighed, memorising all her heavenly features, our eyes never leaving each other. I have to have faith, that's what Jamie would off wanted me to have. Oh God, why are you so cruel to me to give her to me then taking me away from her? Someone bumped into me, and grabbed me by the shoulders. I turned around to see Eddie standing in front of me. His face was a mask of worry. "Have you seen Jamie?" His entire body was shaking. I shook loose of his grip, and placed my hand on his back and pointed in the direction of Jamie's lifeboat, his face immediately relaxed "Don't worry pal, I made sure nothing will happen to Jamie", he eyed me suspiciously and mumbled his thanks. Then he started to look around the ship and his face tensed up again. I looked around the Titanic. I knew that at that moment I would never forget the sights, smells and feelings that where pumping through my veins. Before my eyes I saw panic and chaos. Many of the men where pushing the woman aside, trying to get in the lifeboats. It seemed to me that when it came to extreme matters, many gentlemen forgot their gentle-manners. I could here young children crying. Most of these children would die. For Christ's sakes there weren't nearly enough lifeboats and over half these people, probably me as well would die. "Jamie," I sighed. I would survive this for Jamie. Eddie looked at me, I gulped had I said her name aloud? Then Eddie snapped and punched me. His fist collided with my right cheek. and ouch for a little guy he sure could pack a punch. "That was for me." My mouth opened but no sound came out. Then the weirdest thing happened, Eddie grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the back of the boat, to where Jamie and I first met. We past the house band playing their sweet blues music. We past a priest saying "As I walk into the valley of the death, I shall not fear, for God is with me." He had a congregation of people with him, making the sign of the cross, and I prayed to God, please let me see Jamie again, just one more time. please. "This is for Jamie", I turned sharply to face Eddie. "What. I mean. I don't understand?" Eddie started to climb over the rail and signalled for me to join him. "She loves you. now come on! The ship is going under and you and I need to survive! Now get over this bloody rail!" I didn't need telling twice. But I didn't quite understand why I needed to go the other side of the rail but for some reason even though I stole his fiancée I trusted him. So I nodded and climbed over. I was shaking to my bones, I was scared, scared for me, scared for Jamie. She was the only reason I was trying to survive. I needed her, she was my air. I looked to my left, "Jack this was the first place we met", the boy laughed and kissed her telling her to hold on tight. He had hope, the same hope I carried. The ships backend started to rise up and I watched helplessly as hundreds of people started to fall to their doom. My grip tightened as I watched some of the falling people hit objects in their way. The priest fell, yet as he fall I could hear him saying the lords prayer, he had faith, the same faith I must have. We stayed raised up in the air for only half an hour but it felt like an eternity. I realised in that eternity many things about myself. Firstly I revealed in myself all about truth, freedom, faith, hope, beauty and most importantly love. These where the key things to life. Secondly I believe the struggle for financial freedom isn't fair. I believe the only ones to disagree are people like my father, millionaires. Thirdly what Jamie said about "without suffering there'd be no compassion" was true. I finally understood, because I was the one suffering. Then the ship started to go under, and I took a deep breath. He/he, that's it for now, I'll write again tomorrow if I have time!!!!!!! Have fun xxxLonz*xxx 


	12. A selfless Act

Chapter twelve A selfless act PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', and any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! The ship started to go under and I waited for the precise moment to hold my breath. 3. 2. 1. Now! The titanic finally went under! The current pulled me downwards, and my lungs felt as if they would explode from the lack of oxygen. Swirls of green and blue rushed before my eyes. I kicked as hard as I could eventually braking the surface gasping for breath. It was then that the ice coldness of the water finally stabbed me. It must have been freezing maybe a couple of degrees over. The coldness hits you like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body. All I could think about was the pain. I was on the verge of passing out when a hand grabbed my back. I lashed out, kicking and trying my best to swim away. It was only a few moments later that I realised it was Eddie. "C.A.RTER, wait." Eddie had turned a shade of blue. "I'm. so. cold. can't think", I eventually said, through clattering teeth. "Follow. Me. Found. a. piece. of. wood. for. us!" he turned slowly around and grabbed hold of what looked like an old door. We both tried to climb on it, but it tipped. "Look. pal. we will never both stay. on. it. without it tipping", I said, it was the truth. "No. you've. got to survive." I just looked at him, "I know that now. for Jamie!" Jamie, just hearing her name made all my memories flood back. I needed to see her, but if I took the raft, Eddie would have no where to go. "No. I can't", I said with all the courage I could muster. "Don't argue. with me! You must do me this honour. You must promise me that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless." Eddie had a determined look on his face. I climbed on the raft and made room for Eddie to hold on to. "Look man. Thanks!" "I didn't do it for you." oh. "I did it for Jamie". It was truly a selfless act; he would give up his life for Jamie. He must love Jamie as much as I do. I had a new respect for him. (Not in the romantic sense, used between Jack and Rose) "Eddie I won't let you let go," and with that I grabbed his hand, urging him with all mine and Jamie's faith to not loose hope.  
  
Half an hour later The shouts of the people in the water had long since died. The sea reflected the sky full of shining stars. They gave the survivors a little hope, and their shinning light managed to comfort them a little. They lighted the sea, showing more than a thousand people floating in the water, most of them dead. Time passed but nobody really noticed. The water lapped gently against the wood Landon was lying on. He looked at the sky and tried to count the stars, imaging Jamie was doing the same thing but soon stopped because they were just far too much. He remembered what Jamie had said to him, only a eternity ago, before their life had changed, before a luxury ship, 'the Titanic' had gone down. Would I go to the stars if I died? Would I be safe in the stars? In the stars he would be able to learn how to fly. I remembered a song my mum use to sing to me when I was a child to make me fall asleep when I was restless. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes. Come Josephine in my flying." I sang softly, remembering my mother's voice and Jamie. Eddie looked up at me and started to sing along with me quietly. The coldness obviously had kicked in. Then we lay still and I remembered all the curves of Jamie's face. Shortly afterwards I heard a strange noise and a bright light hit my face. I turned my head, and saw that it was a boat, looking for survivors. "Is anyone alive out there? Can anybody hear me?" Was it really a boat to our rescue? This was it, our chance. They could be saved. Landon turned to lie on his stomach, and shook Eddie's hand. "Eddie... There's a boat, Eddie. There's a boat, Eddie..." He didn't respond. "Eddie, there's a boat. Eddie." By then He started to cry. hard. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and ice framed his freckled face. Landon wanted him so desperately to open his eyes, but somehow he realized that he wouldn't. He couldn't believe that he was dead. It was so- just unfair, he had done a selfless act and hopefully God would grant him eternal peace. Landon looked at the boat drifting away. His chance was over. He would also die, and never see Jamie. "You must do me this honour. You must promise me that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless." He was giving up, because it really was hopeless. No. He couldn't break her promise. He wouldn't honour Eddie or Jamie by dying right there. She raised her head. The boat was so far away, but it was worth a try. "Come back! Come back!" she shouted, but it wasn't a shout, only a whisper. Rose then realized that she could do only one thing, and it would be the hardest in her whole life. She breathed on their hands to break the ice, and then kissed his hand for the last time. "I'll never let go. I promise," she whispered, and then let go of his hand. She watched for a few moments as her only love sank down towards the bottom of the Atlantic. Landon rolled off the wood he was lying on. The water was so cold that he thought he wouldn't be able to survive it again. By some means, he managed to swim over to a dead officer and took the whistle from his frozen lips. He put it into his own frozen mouth and blew it as hard as he could. Soon the sound echoed so loudly the boat and an 'Officer', who was in it, yelled, "Come about!" The boat returned and Landon was pulled in. Someone put a warm blanket around him and he lay down on the hard bottom of the boat. After a few moments, Landon fell asleep. Eddie was so selfless. Come on I couldn't make Eddie a bad guy. he's not the type. Next chapter coming soon! Lonz* 


	13. Jamie's struggle

Chapter thirteen Jamie's struggle  
  
PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', and any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!!  
  
There are times in our lives that when we look back years later and we want so badly to forget. For me, there were about 3 months after the sinking that I wish now I could erase from my mind, the feelings of waiting and not knowing if Landon was alive or dead. It was perhaps the darkest period in my life; I was such a muddle. All the same, it was important in who I became and was part of my healing. Until then the only thing I still thought of was the cold, and praying to God for a miracle. I was suffering from explainable chills, and if I was suffering I couldn't imagine what Landon was feeling. He was in that water. all alone, tears sprang to my eyes and I sobbed. I looked at the sky and tried to count the stars, imaging Landon was doing the same thing but soon stopped because they when to for eternity. Every now and then a shooting star crossed the sky and announced that another soul was going to heaven, I just prayed none of those souls, where Landon's. I never saw the ship of survivors whilst we where in the Atlantic Ocean, I just prayed that Landon was one of the four survivors. The days passed with a combination of monotonous conversations, reflections and heart aches. For the survivors of the "Titanic disaster", coming into New York would only bring back all the bad memories of what they'd seen, what had happened, and worst of all, what they'd lost. Jamie had a few conversations with other survivors, they talked about having faith but for the most part she kept to herself. She just didn't feel like mixing with other people at the moment knowing they'd want to talk about how a middle class gal like herself had managed to win the affections of the presumed dead Mr Carter. Luckily nobody had mentioned what had happened to her when she first had got on the lifeboats yet, but Jamie was sure that someone would mention it eventually, and everyone would know what she'd done, how she'd embarrassed their class and defied the rules of society. Belinda on the other hand was chatting to this man named Cal, not even caring her fiancée was probably dead in the Atlantic Ocean; I hear later that they got married and he inherited his millions, but the loss of thirty two (heart of the ocean) was too much. He put a pistil to his head the next year. or so I read. I was trying so hard to keep my faith. I had talked about it all my life to everyone I knew, and now that it was being tested I felt myself falter slightly. I must not give up on Landon, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless it seems". "Hey ya'll I can see New York. We're almost home." A steerage passenger, a man, stuck his head through the door to yell, and then he hurried off to alert other survivors. "Thank you Lord for that," Belinda said under her breath. The cheek! I almost lunged at her. she was not the sort of person who believed in God. What right had she to use his name in vain? "There was a time there when I wondered whether I'd get to see New York again." Belinda glanced out the window and snorted her complaints about the rain. "It's raining. Just my luck!" "I don't mind a bit of rain. God, after what I've been through I don't think I'm going to mind anything anymore," I said so she could hear. The only thing I'd mind is if I don't see Landon again. Jamie sighed slightly. "So that was the ship they said was unsinkable?" Once she had been told, long ago her fear of water and boats was irrational. She sighed again unsinkable was it? Jamie wished she'd listened to her "irrational fears" and never let herself get on that ship. No! Then she realised even with hindsight she would not have changed a thing. She had met her soul mate. Oh Landon, I'm so glad I met you. I'm glad to have known you. Jamie was a strong woman, she wasn't going to just lay down and die if Landon hadn't survived. No, she was going to survive, in honour of his memory. Now all we Jamie/ Landon lovers need is for them to find each other. Lonz* 


	14. Name please!

Chapter fourteen "Name Please"  
  
PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', and any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!! Jamie: As the boat pulled into the harbour Jamie noticed someone standing near her. Mr. Ismay, the managing director of White Star Line. She was surprised to see him there as up until now she hadn't caught sight of him, and she didn't think he had survived. There was a strange look on his face and he muttered I turned to him and said something which sounded like "I believe you're going to get your headlines Mr. Ismay." Mr. Ismay, was the one from what I had heard from all the survivors, was the one who gave the order to speed up the Titanic so they could make 'Headlines' in all the American papers. He didn't turn, but he knew I was there as he said "We've got to go through some bloody hearing before we can get back to England. Stupid Americans." I was silent for a moment before replying "Well I can't say I blame them, we'd have done the same thing if it happened at our end." "They're going to crucify us." Mr. Ismay replied, and now he turned to look at the me. "Listen to me young missy; this so-called hearing is not going to be a pleasant experience at all." Nearby a young man made his way up to the deck leaned over the rails waving madly, even though nobody in the crowd on the docks would be able to make out faces from that distance. "Hello New York." He yelled. Excuse me sir, but you're not allowed up on this deck." A steward from the Carpathian (the rescue ship that had taken all the survivors, Landon is on it somewhere) said, touching the man on the back. "I have just been through a damn tragedy, I have lost all my friends and family, and you're still going to insist on class restrictions? Talk about pathetic." The man snapped, but he left the deck anyway. I was only up here because everyone assumed I was one of them because of Landon. I sighed at his memory. I turned to the captain and asked where I might enquire about who had survived. He pointed me in the direction of a young man. He had red hair, freckles and blue eyes. I ran to him. "Name miss?" "Have you got the name Landon Carter on your list", he checked the list and my heart raced. He promised me, he had to be alive. "I'm sorry miss, there's no Landon Carter here." My heart stopped and I felt like I had just died. ". Please miss, you're name?" "Sulli. Carter, Jamie Carter", I stood there frozen in time. I heard him mumble his thanks then move onto the next person. Tears streamed down my face. He had to break his promise; he had no other choice. God had wanted him. 'Maybe god had a greater plan for him than he had for himself, like this journey never ends. Like I was sent to him because he had to endure the tragedy, to help him through all this. I'm his angel', tears sprang to my eyes. Landon: There are times in our lives that when we look back years later and we want so badly to forget. For me, there were about 3 months after the sinking that I wish now I could erase from my mind, the feelings of waiting and not knowing if I would ever be rescued and see Jamie. It was perhaps the darkest period in my life, as the ship began to go under; I was just thankful it became important in who I became and was part of my own healing. Until then the only thing I still thought of was the coldness of the water, and counting down the minutes till I saw Jamie's loving face again. I was suffering from a bad case of the chills; I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. Every now and then a shooting star crossed the sky and announced that another soul was going to heaven, I was just glad none of those souls would be mine, but from that moment on whenever I saw a shooting star I would not wish upon it but thank Eddie and pray that God blessed his soul for his selfless act. I would have Jamie when I found her tell me all about him, and insist that she has his play published.  
I stared at the Statue of Liberty, tears sprang to my eyes, I honestly didn't think I would make it. I would thank God for two things everyday for the rest of my life. For Jamie the other half of my soul and for Eddie. Now all I had to do was find her. I was in the upper deck, sitting in a corner scanning all the people, searching for her, I asked a crew member where I might enquire about the survivors. He pointed me in the direction of a young man. He had red hair, freckles and blue eyes, I practically ran to him. "Excuse me sir may I have you're name?" "Have you got the name Jamie Sullivan on your list", he sighed and checked the list for me. I felt sorry for the poor guy, I mustn't be the only one wanting to know if my loved one had checked in. The difference was I knew she had been on a lifeboat. "I'm sorry sir, there's no Jamie Sullivan here." My heart stopped, but only momentarily, she mustn't have checked in yet ". Please sir, you're name?" "Carter, Landon Carter", he started flipping through a few pages, instead of writing my name down. "Sir, there's no Jamie Sullivan on the list, but a young lady called Jamie Carter inquired into your where about", She used my name, Jamie Carter I liked the sound of that. Wait. wait something just occurred to me." "She must think I didn't make it!" the young man nodded and explained to me how he saw moments after he had left, turning back, she had broken down into tears. Fresh tears stung my eyes. I felt horrible. I knew she was alive, but she thought I was dead. 'She thought she had lost her soul mate. Oh I love you so much Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan'. "Excuse me sir, I hope you don't think I was spying on her, but she was in a terrible state, mentally, that I have kept an eye on her." I looked at him 'what did he mean?' ". She's over there by the rails". I turned to where he pointed and my heart flipped. I took a deep intake of breath. Her auburn hair that always looked like silk to touch cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in flowing waves, despite the evening's events. Her mint green dress flowed behind her though it was slightly dirty, and she had a blanket hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her hand lightly drifted down the rail. She might look like my mother's painting of the angel, but she did not belong to my mother, she was my angel. I'm going to stop there, for tonight. The ending is coming tomorrow, I promise. Don't hate me please, it's 1:18 in the morning and I'm really tired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lonzy* 


	15. Forever

Chapter fifteen Forever Dedicated to all you Jamie and Landon lovers.  
  
PG13 Disclaimer: 'A Walk to remember' and 'Titanic', and any music from both films are not mine. Just another *poor, underage* fan, so please don't sue!!  
  
I turned to where he pointed and my heart flipped. I took a deep intake of breath. Her auburn hair that always looked like silk to touch cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in flowing waves, despite the evening's events. Her mint green dress flowed behind her though it was slightly dirty, and she had a blanket hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her hand lightly drifted down the rail. She might look like my mother's painting of the angel, but she did not belong to my mother, she was my angel. Tears streamed from my eyes. "I'm sorry miss, there's no Landon Carter here." My heart stopped and I felt like I had just die, I felt numb. I ran my hand mindlessly along the rail, the young man's word echoed in my head. I remember the first time I saw him, that was before I knew him. I'll always remember. it was late afternoon. It lasted forever but ended so soon. You where all by yourself, looking out at a darker sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all you feelings so deep inside, (Deep inside). It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry. And I wanted to hold you; I wanted to make it go away. And I wanted to know you; I wanted to be your everything.  
I took a deep breath, and walked over to where she was. "You?" she whispered. 'I had pictured this moment. the one where I was finally reunited with Jamie a thousand times in my head. My fantasies always ended the same way, she flung herself into my arms and we passionately kissed. My fantasies never once had her looking up at me in complete and utter shock that I had actually survived the sinking of the 'unsinkable Titanic'.' "Me." he whispered. Jamie could not bring herself to believe her eyes; they were playing a cruel trick on her, but Landon was standing to her shock and utter happiness in front of her. She drank his features in thirstily, as if looking at him for the first time. He was good- looking and wildly dishevelled. His hair looked black against his cool skin. His eyelashes were dark on his cheek. Clean features that were strongly chiselled but almost delicate. His mouth at that moment looked rather innocent. He had never looked more beautiful to Jamie. Then she threw herself into his arms and they hugged each. 'That's more like my fantasy, Landon thought'. They could have been described to onlookers as two refugees from a 'disaster movie' but all Jamie and Landon felt was the singing ecstasy of their closeness. It held such wander, beauty, joy, love, thinking that it was the centre of everything for Jamie to be able to hold onto Landon, and such a wander to feel him holding her back. A harmony stole over them. They had found their partner, their equal, the one to work and live and love with. They were each other's soul mates! Jamie remembered a passage from Corinthians. It described her feelings for Landon. It was also the passage she'd wanted read at her wedding. "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful." she whispered. ".Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes," Landon's sweet voice rang in Jamie's ears as he finished the passage. With a smile he thought 'Jamie is the truest essence of that very description'. "I love you Landon Carter", fresh tears of pure love sprang from her eyes, and Landon gently wiped them away with his thumb.  
Their heads moved in one slow fluid motion, joining their lips. And then they were kissing each other, finding tenderness, comfort and love in each other. "I love you Jamie Sullivan," he said against her lips, before deepening the kiss and discovering the feeling of beauty and the mystery of her thoughts. Jamie inwardly sighed as ecstasy drifted over her. 'Why had she even pretended to herself that she could live without him? She couldn't; she Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan needed Landon Rollins Carter to survive what ever life threw at her. However she knew there were still problems ahead. Family and Society issues; "Promise me one thing Landon; you'll never break my heart. I couldn't stand it if you did. I could never truly be alive without you." Landon laughed and hugged her tighter, "I could never ever break your heart Jamie, even if I wanted to you, I'm addicted to you I need you to live. I love you Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan. you're my soul mate in every sense of the word!" He put two fingers to his mouth and gently kissed them much to Jamie's confusion, then pressed them lightly onto her lips. "I'll love you forever" he whispered softly before kissing her. "Forever", she agreed against his lips giving all of herself to him. With that they did not say another word; they were lost in each other's love. 'My heart will go on' echoes as the boat sped on through the now sparkling ocean and into the promise of America where they would start a new life together forever. THE END Got my Kleenex out, as I cry. Oh my God, I love it when sweet things happen to the sweetest people! Jamie and Landon 4 ever xxx Lonzy* 


End file.
